Music Oneshots
by LiveInLoveAndLaughter
Summary: Oneshots set to song for the Hunger Games trilogy and High School Musical
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Clearly I do not own the High School Musical franchise or the Hunger Games franchise._

_**These are a series of oneshots based on songs per Ma531419's request. This is going to be a mixed selection of High School Musical and Hunger Games oneshots. **_

_**XOXO**_

_**MAS**_

**Anything But Mine**

Peeta Mellark watched as the beautiful blue-eyed girl ran down the beach and through a pack of birds picking up scraps along the coast line. He laughed, watching as her grin doubled in size when the birds took flight.

_**Walking alone beneath the lights of that miracle mile,**_

_**Me and Mary making our way into the night,**_

His grin widened when she turned to face him, "I would love to be a bird!" Katniss Everdeen sang out, allowing her hands to float up next to her a flap like a bird, her shoes gripped tightly in her hand.

"If you were a bird you couldn't enjoy the carnival rides though." Peeta pointed to the carnival that was taking place along the pier. The lights were flashing, casting an almost eerie glow over the beach as the sun sank down into the ocean.

_**You can hear the cries from the carnival rides,  
The pinball bills, ski ball slides,**_

_**Watching the summer sun fall out of sight,**_

_**There's a warm wind coming in from off the ocean**_

_**Making it's way past the hotel walls to fill the streets**_

_**Mary is holding both of her shoes in her hands**_

_**Said she likes to feel the sand beneath her feet**_

Katniss floated back towards him. Her hair tangled around her face as the wind picked up, "But if I were a bird I could fly to visit you in Cleveland. We would never have to be apart if we didn't want to. We could always be together."

Peeta sighed and futilely pushed a strand of hair out of her eyes, "Hey even after I leave, you're still mine."

She smiled contently and pressed a kiss to his palm.

_**And in the morning I'm leaving, making my way back to Cleveland**_

_**So tonight I hope that I will do just fine**_

_**And I don't see how you could ever be anything but mine**_

"Come on Katniss," he dropped his hand from her face and wrapped it around her waist, "let's go dance."

She sighed, clearly not happy with the idea that even if she still was his, he was leaving the next morning.

_**There's a local band playing at the seaside pavilion**_

_**And I got just enough cash to get us in**_

_**And as we are dancing Mary's wrapping her arms around me**_

_**And I can feel the sting of summer on my skin**_

They swayed, back and forth to the music. Barely moving really, just wrapped up in each other. Her head resting on his chest, her eyes closed as she took in his salty smell.

His head rested on top of hers, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The breath startled her and she opened her eyes and looked up at him, "What?"

He shrugged his shoulders, letting them drop before he said, "I love you Katniss."

She laughed, "No Peeta, you don't."

He frowned and thought about an argument for a moment. Who was she to tell him who he loved, "Yes I do Katniss."

She shook her head, "You love summer. You love the idea of me, you don't actually love me."

I sighed, but continued to frown. He didn't know what to say to that, other than she was wrong. Before he could reply she said, in a small voice so quiet he almost missed it, "I love you too Peeta."

He looked down at her and now it was his turn to laugh. He understood what she meant earlier. They weren't really in love. They hadn't known each other long enough, but they were going to miss each other. Miss this. Miss summer.

_**In the midst of the music I tell her I love her,**_

_**We both laugh cause we know it isn't true**_

_**But Mary there's a summer drawing to an end tonight**_

_**And there's so much more I long to do to you**_

_**But in the morning I'm leaving, making my way back to Cleveland**_

_**So tonight I hope that I will do just fine**_

_**And I don't see how you could ever be anything but mine**_

"It's okay Peeta, I'll still always be yours." She wrapped her arms around him. They were standing by his parents' car. It was packed, ready to head to the airport.

He chuckled, "You can't be anything but mine." He placed a kiss on her forehead and stepped back.

_**And in the morning I'm leaving, making my way back to Cleveland**_

_**So tonight I hope that I will do just fine**_

_**And I don't see how you could ever be anything but mine**_

She waved as the car pulled out of the driveway. Watching as he disappeared out of sight.

_**Mary I don't see how you could ever be anything but mine**_

She wasn't just his. He was hers. For that entire summer. And even though it was sad, what they were losing, it wasn't bad.

_**And in the morning I'm leaving, making my way back to Cleveland**_

_**So tonight I hope that I will do just fine**_

_**Hey, I don't see how you could ever be anything but mine**_

Song: "Anything But Mine" by Kenny Chesney

Read & Review

XOXO

MAS


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own the High School Musical or the Hunger Games franchises_

**Clarity**

I wrapped the blanket more securely around my shoulders and pushed the floor slightly with my foot. The rocking chair started to move backwards and forwards. I tucked my feet up under me. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I couldn't smell him on the blanket anymore. His scent was long gone.

_**High dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life**_

_**Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time.**_

_**Hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends**_

_**A clock ticks 'til it breaks your glass and I drown in you again**_

I hadn't seen him in two months. Before then it'd been three months. Three months since the bomb went off that killed Prim. Killed the little girl that I was supposed to protect. Killed my baby sister. And the worst part, I'd never know if it was his bomb. But after three months of a black hole I'd called him. He was working in District Two, but I called anyways. And like I knew he would, he came. He was here in a matter of hours. In District Twelve. Our home.

He was here for two weeks. I could still feel it as we crossed the barriers the Capitol put around us, barriers that never let us try to be any more than friends. He was like a fire. His anger and his passion, they were what I craved. He was soft like Peeta, he was strong. He was Gale. My Gale.

And I needed him.

I pushed the rocker once more.

'_**Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need**_

_**Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why**_

_**If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?**_

_**If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?**_

Two weeks. Two weeks of bliss. Then the phone call. For two weeks we only left my bed to shower or to bring food to it. I knew it was what he wanted from me before I left for the Games. I wish I'd known then. I wouldn't have had this charade with Peeta. If I'd won I would've come back and we would've gotten married. He would be here with me. In Victor's Village. The Capitol would still reign. Snow would still be here. But I would have my life. I would have my Gale.

I wouldn't be living in this perpetual state of not knowing what I want or need. Yet knowing it isn't Peeta isn't enough. Knowing that I need Gale. I just don't know how to keep him here. And it makes me wish I didn't need him. It makes me wish I didn't feel this pull deep in the pit of my stomach.

_**If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?**_

_**If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?**_

Snow took everything from me. Literally everything I love is gone. And I am left with drunken Haymitch and Peeta. Peeta who loves me in a way I cannot return. In a way I do not want to return. He took my sister. He took my mother. He took Gale. He took Gale's family. He took Madge. He took Cinna. My sweet and wonderful Cinna. I hope Snow is burning in Hell. I hope Coin is burning too. She is just as responsible.

_**Walk on through a red parade and refuse to make amends**_

_**It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense**_

_**Don't speak as I try to leave 'cause we both know what we'll choose**_

_**If you pull then I'll push too deep and I'll fall right back to you**_

I pushed the rocker again. I needed him to come home. We could build a home. We could make this house our home. If he'd come back.

I could go to him. I could get up and just leave. Would anyone try to stop me if I left? I'm supposed to spend the rest of my life in Twelve, but what if I just left? What if I left to get Gale? To bring him home? What if it was all for love?

Haymitch tells me I should learn to love Peeta. I could do a lot worse. But I can't and I don't want to.

'_**Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need**_

_**Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why**_

_**If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?**_

_**If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?**_

He could actually save me. Then I could be happy. I could learn to live in this new world I created as the Mockingjay.

_**Why are you my clarity?**_

I stood up. I needed to go. I needed to be honest and clear and communicative for once in my life. I needed to let someone in.

I grabbed my purse.

_**Why are you my remedy?**_

I didn't know if anyone would stop me at the train station. Everyone knows me. I just didn't know if they would care if I left. I did get rid of Snow. And I killed Coin, who would've ended up like Snow. The people of Twelve generally do like me.

The ticket burned my hand. Directly to Two.

_**Why are you my clarity?**_

The train moved far too quickly. I didn't have enough time to figure out what or how I wanted to say this. What to say to Gale? How to say, you were right, when you were called back to work I shouldn't have said "Go, go make another bomb to kill little girls." I should've begged him to stay with me.

_**Why are you my remedy? **_

I stepped off the platform and walked through the doors of the train station. Outside the sun was bright overhead. I took a deep breath and prayed it was a good sign. I hailed a cab. His house was close by. Just walking up, it didn't look like there was a woman's touch. No garden. No decorations.

What if there's a woman inside?

I took a step back.

No. I was here now. I came all the way here. I broke the law to be here. I would be happy.

I walked up the front path and knocked on the door.

_**If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy? **_

I looked behind me, afraid someone was following me.

"Catnip?"

I spun around at the sound of my nickname. The name he gave me that made it sound like he was going to eat me.

I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. The cliché that actions were louder than words popped in my mind. I was always better with actions anyways.

I threw my arms around his neck, reaching up to pull him down so his lips could meet mine. At first he didn't respond, but after a moment, one of his hands snaked around my waist, pulling me closer to him. The other tangled in my hair, dislodging my braid as he placed more pressure on my mouth. He bit my lip and I gasped, giving his tongue just the opening it needed to snake in.

_**If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity? **_

Song: "Clarity" by ZEDD

Read & Review

XOXO

MAS


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own the High School Musical or Hunger Games franchises_

**Why Georgia**

_I am driving up 85 in the _

_Kind of morning that lasts all afternoon_

_Just stuck inside the gloom_

Troy Bolton watched as his brunette now ex-fiance stepped away from the car at the entrance of the airport. His eyes followed her figure as she slowly moved inside and out of the windblown rain. A horn honking brought him out of his thoughts.

Waving his hand in apology, he pulled out onto the road and turned his windshield wipers back on. "Damn it." He muttered as he banged his steering wheel. His mind floated back to the earlier conversation when his fiance at the time, Gabriella Montez, laid her ring on their coffee table and declared she could not go through with the wedding.

_Four more exits to my apartment_

_But I am tempted to keep the car in drive_

_And leave it all behind_

Troy turned his blinker on as he kicked the windshield wipers up another notch. Briefly checking over his shoulder he moved into the right hand lane. His free hand fiddled with the radio as he took the next exit off the highway. Slowing down he came to a stop at the light on State Road 16. Closing his eyes he banged his steering wheel again.

_Cause I wonder sometimes_

_About the outcome_

_Of a still verdictless life_

Two hours later, the ringing of his doorbell pulled him out of his depressed stupor. The door flew open before he could even get off the couch.

"Seriously dude? You cannot be laying here in the dark." The overhead light flickered on revealing Chad Danforth and Jason Cross. His best friends.

Pulling the throw pillow she'd bought out from under his head, he covered his face, "Damn it Chad turn the fucking light off." He moaned.

"No way, not happening. Get your ass up. It's strip club time." Chad grabbed his foot and dragged him off the sofa.

"Dude!" Troy threw the pillow at Chad, "I'm not going to a strip club with you."

"Hot nearly naked chicks will make you feel better!" Jason picked the pillow up, "We need to get you moving."

"She left today. How much more do you expect me to do? I took her to the damn airport. She gave me her ring yesterday morning and this morning she's just gone. What more can I do?"

"Strip club!" Chad raised his hands with a little woo added to the mix.

Troy threw himself back on the sofa, "I need adult friends." He muttered.

"Yeah well I think she may get them in the break up." Jason patted Troy's leg as he referred to Ryan and Sharpay Evans, Zeke Baylor, Taylor McKessie and Kelsi Neilson, all who lived in New York where Gabriella was headed. All away from Albuquerque, New Mexico.

Troy groaned again thinking about the possibility of losing all of his friends over the failed attempt at a marriage.

_Am I living it right?_

_Am I living it right?_

_Am I living it right? _

_Why Georgia why?_

Two weeks later Troy dropped the last box on the living room floor of a new apartment. "Dude I can't believe you moved over a chick." Chad tossed him a beer from the cooler on the kitchen floor.

"I couldn't stay in our place. I need my own place." Troy opened the can and took a sip. "Thanks for helping me move guys."

Jason shrugged from his place sitting on the kitchen counter, "Whatever dude. It's no big deal." He leaned back, "Just don't ask us to decorate it."

Troy smacked his arm, "I think I can handle that much dude."

_I rend a room and I fill the spaces with_

_Wood in places to make it feel like home_

_But all I feel's alone_

_It might be a quarter life crisis_

_Or just the stirring in my soul_

Troy looked around his apartment. His attempt at decorating wasn't going well. It had become increasingly clear of the first few weeks after the move that Gabriella had the taste. Not him.

_Either way I wonder sometimes_

_About the outcome_

_Of a still verdictless life_

_Am I living it right?_

_Am I living it right?_

_Am I living it right?_

_Why Georgia why?_

"Dude! You made it man!" Chad flagged Troy down as he made his way over to the bar.

"The three musketeers are finally reunited." Jason tossed his arm over Troy's shoulder.

"And about damn time. Two months and you haven't gone out with us once. Jase and I were starting to look like a couple." Chad threw his arm over Jason's shoulders.

"You two are a couple." Troy rolled his eyes as he moved away from Jason and flagged the bartender down, "Miller!" He called out over the noise of the bar.

"Now let's just get you a hook up." Chad waved his hand and pointed to his empty beer bottle. The bartender rolled her eyes but obliged.

Troy nodded absently and looked around. His eyes immediately connecting with a redhead at the other end of the bar. He gave her a smile and tipped his beer in her direction before turning away.

_So what so I've got a smile on_

_But it's hiding the quiet superstitions in my head_

_Don't believe me_

_When I say I've got it down_

An hour later he was talking to the redhead, Nicole, who was a lawyer in town.

"So how long have you lived here?" She took a sip of her own beer.

"My whole life. Born and raised. I only left for college." Troy set his empty bottle on the bar counter and accepted the new one. "When did you move again?"

"I've been here a month." Nicole looked around, making sure her friends were still watching her. "It's nice and small."

"I like small towns." Troy commented, leaning on the bar as he spoke.

Nicole nodded her agreement, "I don't understand why anyone would choose to live in some place like New York City."

Troy did his best not to wince, "Me neither."

_Everybody is just a stranger but_

_That's the danger in going my own way_

_I guess it's the price I have to pay_

_Still everything happens for a reason_

_Is no reason not to ask myself_

_If I am living it right?_

_Am I living it right?_

_Am I living it right?_

_Why Georgia why? _

**Read & Review!**

**XOXO**

**MAS**


End file.
